Dynamo
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest animal around, but what will happen when the fastest mammal meets the fastest Amphibion? Will he be able to keep his crown? Or will he be left in the dust?


**Chapter 1: Time in a bottle **

Mobius, a peaceful and beautiful world where Mobians, anthro animals live in peace and harmony. Within this world, lies incredible power, one massive gem with seven smaller ones. They are known as the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, unknown gems that hold infinite power. No one know where they came from or why they are created, but they exist and maintain balance to their energy.

On a hill overlooking a small town, a mobian was standing at the top, a travel bag over his shoulder. He was a Newt, with black skin and an orange underbelly, he had a good build, and gold black eyes. His attire was a Gi shirt with torn off sleeves that was open, showing his chest and he also had a pair of Gi style pants and sneakers, he also had on a black belt, and red kickboxing gloves.

This was Dynamo the newt, the fastest amphibian alive. He was a mobian who looked up to the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, known as the fastest thing alive...in his perspective as a hedgehog of course.

As Dynamo smirked he got in a running position, then in an instant, he disappeared. Later down at the small town, Sonic was having something to drink and he had just finished. "Hey, can i get a refill over here?"

As the mobian behind the bar gave him a refill, sonic tried to take a sip, but seconds later it was empty before he could have a taste. "Huh?"

"You should be careful how much you have. Those drinks have more sugar than you think." Dynamo spoke behind him.

Sonic yelped and jumped up. "What the?!"

The newt smirked. "Hi, name's Dynamo the newt, fastest amphibian alive."

Sonic blinked at the new mobian before he chuckled. "Sorry to blow your rings pal, but nobody is faster than me."

"Oh really?" Dynamo said before he slipped on some headphones. "Let me prove you wrong." he then ran around as time froze, and Sonic accidentally dropped his glass, as time was stopped Dynamo started moving stuff around while 'Time in a bottle' played.

"If i could save time in a bottle, i would spend it with you, to save every day till eternity passes away, just to spend it with you.." the music played as he placed the cup in the barkeep's hand, moved it to the despenser and and moved a bunch of other stuff to cause an amazing chain reaction. When he came back, he placed the filled glass in Sonic's hand and sat in front of him as he twirled a ring in his finger.

"Okay, that's freaky." Sonic said in surprise.

"It's all in the speed my friend." Dynamo chuckled. "In fact I should be the one to thank you for finding my calling in my abilities."

"Huh?" the hedgehog asked.

"I've heard a lot about you Sonic, your accomplishments from the day you started the freedom fighting team when Eggman attacked this world, I wanted to be just like you one day, so I worked my tail off to find my speed, and when I did, I was one happy amphibian." The mobian chuckled.

"Ha!" Sonic laughed.

Dynamo looked out the window. "Man i would really like to stick it to egghead with my speed."

The blue hero pondered, he has a good spirit, sounds pretty cocky and addicted to action, just like him. Besides, it would be fun to have a friend who was faster than him, he could build up his talent and might catch up to Dynamo one day.

"Heh heh, I like you Dynamo." He chuckled. "You know, we could use someone like you in our rescue mission tonight."

"Sure." Dynamo nodded. "Who needs saving? Your girlfriend Amy?"

Sonic blushed a bit. "Amy's not my girlfriend, and no it's not her...It's Cream."

"Seriously?" he asked. Sonic nodded before Dynamo growled. "Kidnapping a friend of yours is one thing...but kidnapping a child!? That's going way too far! This is seriously low, even for Eggman!"

"You're telling me." sonic nodded.

Dynamo nodded with a clenched fist. "Sonic, I will gladly participate in this rescue mission. We will get cream back and we'll crack that egghead wide open."

"Good." he grinned. "Let's go."

The two mobians rushed out of the bar, Dynamo keeping a good speed to talk with the blue hero. "Where are we heading?"

"Creams house, my friends will be waiting for us there." Sonic replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Dynamo said.

The two speedsters made it to the little cottage where Sonic says Cream calls home. Dynamo saw some of his friends, Tails Miles Prower and Amy Rose. The fox boy was making a few tinks on the tornado plane while Amy was assuring Cream's mother, Vanilla will bring Cream back in one piece.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called to them.

"Sonic!" Tails called as he slid down the ladder. "We're about set for the rescue mission."

"Good." The hedgehog nodded.

Amy noticed the newt with him. "Uh, sonic, who's that?"

"This is Dynamo, the fastest amphibian alive." he told her. The two mobians blinked in surprise. "Yes, I'm serious, I witnessed it in person."

"Whoa, how fast can he go?" Tails asked.

"I'm moving so fast the world going in slow motion baby." dynamo grinned, throwing a couple of gang signs. Sonic's friends blinked and looked each other. The newt approached Vanilla. "You must be Creams mother. I deeply apologize for the kidnap of your daughter."

"It's alright...i just hope she's safe." she said in worry.

"Don't worry ma'am. Sonic has let me join this mission. I promise your daughter will be returned in your arms." Dynamo spoke, putting a fist on his heart. "That's a promise I'm keeping and will never be broken."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Dynamo smiled as he gazed at her slightly, he took in her gorgeous form, even with her wearing the dress that hid her body, she was hourglass with a big bunny booty, and an ample D-cup bust and shimmering grey eyes and a plump juicy lips. 'So beautiful….' he thought.

He heard the tornado roar to life. "We're all set guys! Let's go!" Tails called in the driver seat.

"Coming!" they called as they ran to the plane. Climbing on the wings Dynamo braced himself. "Let's roll out!"

Tails started the plan up as it roared into the night sky. As they flew over the building where eggman was, Dynamo stood up and slowly stepped on the plane wing, then continued to walk until he reached the edge. "Bombs away!" he yelled as he went into a cannon ball and jumped off.

With a massive explosion, he took out dozens of Eggman's drones. That was when the alarm went off in the eggman's facility headquarters. The robots started shooting at him and he ran, time slowing as he redirected their bullets back at them, moved two's arms so they'd punch each other, and redirected a huge missile in the base's direction.

Up in the air, sonic and his friends witnessed Dynamos abilities. "Whoa! He wasn't kidding on his speed!" tails gasped in shock.

As the doors were blasted open, the newt put on his head phones as he fast walked while time slowed. "Sweet dreams are made of these, who am i to disagree? I've traveled the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something…" it played.

At the center of the facility, Eggman was running amok while trying to get the situation under control. In a glass sphere was cream and her friend cheese the chao.

"Report! What is going on down there!?" The mad scientist yelled in the mic.

"Me." Dynamo said as he appeared behind him out of nowhere.

Eggman jumped and faced his new opponent. "Who are you!?"

"Name's Dynamo, the fastest amphibian alive." he said, disappearing again before appearing beside cream and cheese, with all seven chaos jewels in his hands.

"No! My emeralds!" The mad scientist yelled in panic.

"So these are the chaos emeralds...hmm." he picked one and examined it, before popping it into his mouth!

"GAH! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Eggman screamed, having a mobian do such a thing to the most powerful emeralds in existence.

"Mmm, needs salt. Okay let's try these ones." Dynamo said, throwing the remaining six in the air and swallowing them whole. Rubbing his stomach he burped, a puff of fire coming from his mouth. "Spicy."

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DONE!?" Eggman yelled in panic and anger.

Dynamo was about to answer, but his stomach started to bulge. "Oh crap."

Sonic finally arrived on the scene. "Hey Dynamo, sorry I'm...what the?" He gasped when he saw the amphibians stomach bulging bigger and glowing in different colors.

"Word to the wise, never eat chaos emeralds." his friend said.

"You ate the chaos emeralds!?" The blue hero yelled in shock. "Do you have any idea how dangerous those things can be if used incorrectly and when all seven are gathered in one place!?"

"Yeah, but my family is known for feeding off minerals, i couldn't resist!" he said back.

The bulge on Dynamo's stomach shined white now. "...uh oh." The amphibian spoke before a blast of light radiated and expanded like a nuke bomb all over the area of the facility.

(later after the explosion)

Dynamo groaned as he regained consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his head but got major cramps in his stomach, turning and twisting like hell. "Urgh, feels like i ate a block of tnt." he groaned. He made a mental note to never eat the emeralds again.

"Uuuuugh…" he heard a groan beside him and saw Sonic starting to regain conscious as well.

"Sonic." The amphibian crawled to the blue hero as he opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"As i can be." he groaned. "What happened?"

"We blew eggman to shit is what happened." Dynamo said.

Sonic sat up and rubbed his head. "Next time, don't eat things that you don't understand."

"Noted and filed." he nodded.

"Okay now where are we?" sonic asked.

"Not sure-Whoa!" Dynamo jumped back when a series of bright lights hit him and sonic. They were surrounded what look to be large wheeled vehicles on a street honking, and they were in the middle of it all.

"What are these things?" the newt asked.

They also saw creatures that look like mobians but lacked animal features and had skin. They were gathered around, looking either shocked or curious of the two mobian speedsters.

"These guys look like eggman, only less ugly." sonic noted.

"So these are humans, weird." Dynamo stated.

"What is this Halloween!?" A driver spoke out before two men in blue uniforms approached.

"So they talk as well." Sonic whispered.

"Yeah." his friend nodded.

"What are they? A cat and a lizard?" a woman asked.

"Lizard?!" Dynamo snapped. "I'm a NEWT!"

The crowd gasped in shock that the two mobians have the power of speech.

"Dynamo…" Sonic whispered.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"You're making this worse, chill out." The blue hedgehog spoke.

Then suddenly something went over their heads, it was a net!

"Alright we got them, lets get them to the station and find out what they are." An officer spoke.

"Oh screw this." Dynamo said as he bolted in one direction while sonic went the other.

When they vanished, everyone was in shock, what were they? Meanwhile, in another type of facility, were humans in speed racing jumpsuits with hyper engine race cars. A man with orange hair was polishing his car before the phone rang and he answered it. "This is S-Team Leader here."

The other line told them about the mobians. "Talking animals? Seriously?" he asked. "Chuck if you're pulling my leg i swear." more mutters before he groaned. "Ok ok, i'm turning the TV on." Grabbing the remote, the man pulled the news up.

"In other news, two mysterious humanoid animals were spotted at the heart of station square, which look to be a blue hedgehog and a black and orange Newt. They appeared out of nowhere and seem to have high intelligence, police tempted to capture the two creatures but they vanished out of the bloom." A news reporter woman spoke while a video was playing next to her.

It was of Sonic booking it down the road while Dynamo was, jogging? Both were moving at well over 100 mph.

The man was dumbfounded to what he was seeing as more mutters were heard in the phone. "Y-Yeah yeah I see it Chuck...uh huh...okay, we'll handle this." He hung the phone up. "S-Team, prepare your rides, we have two speedsters on the run!"

The team set up and started driving out of their garage. Meanwhile both mobians were running while looking over their shoulders. Sonic looked at his amphibian friend in surprise. "We're at 100 mph, and your just jogging?" he said.

"Heh heh, please, this is nothing." Dynamo chuckled. "My top speed is well over light speed."

"Seriously? I can only move at the speed of sound without the chaos emeralds." The hedgehog gasped.

"Well let's just say i worked until my limbs literally fell off and kept regrowing." dynamo grinned.

Sonic was about to reply back before the two heard sirens up ahead and stopped, seeing a pack of race cars pulling over. "We got company."

One of the cars, which was read opened a hatch before a man in a red jumpsuit hopped out. "Hey there. You're a quick hog and Newt to keep up with aren't ya?" He asked.

Dynamo rolled his eyes, the flipped him off. "Go screw yourself." he said before running the other direction.

"Dynamo!" Sonic yelled before following his friend. "Sorry!" he called back to the human.

"What was that all about?" the man said in confusion.

Dynamo stopped at a quiet area at the bridge before Sonic caught up. "Can you believe this So-"

BONK!

"Ow! What in the hell was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his head where Sonic hit him.

"What is your problem Dynamo? He only wanted a friendly chat, you didn't have to go and act all rude!" The blue hero stated.

"I don't trust humans okay?" Dynamo said. "...sonic, you ever heard of GUN?"

"GUN?" The hedgehog asked.

"It's a human organization, they don't like us mobians." he said.

"How would you even know that?" Sonic asked, sitting next to the amphibian.

"You know how i said i was able to eat minerals? Well that's because Eggman's grandfather. Professor Gerald robotnik, gave me the ability in hopes that i could become strong enough to consume the chaos emeralds...until GUN attacked."

"You were...created?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Well, yes and no. I was flesh and blood when I was born, Professor Gerald only modified my body when I was younger." The amphibian replied.

"Oh." sonic said.

"And that's not all, i was supposed to be a way to cure his granddaughter maria, but GUN ended up gunning her down." he said.

"That's horrible…" His friend spoke.

"It was...I just hope my friend survived as well." Dynamo sighed.

"Friend?" sonic asked.

"I'll tell you later." the newt said. That was when they heard sirens again and saw the same cars pull over where they were.

"Uh oh." the two said.

The same man hopped out of his car as he took his helmet and mask off. "I gotta say you two are interesting beings, especially to you young Newt, been a while since anyone insulted me on the job." He grinned.

"Let's just say i don't trust humans." Dynamo said. "And the name's Dynamo, fastest amphibian alive."

"By what I heard and saw on the news, I believe ya." The man chuckled. "You know, I'm glad you and your blue friend showed up here, the city has been too peaceful these days."

"Really?" the newt said sarcastically. "Where is here anyway?"

"Guess you two are not from here. You two are in what we people call Station square, my home and playground." The man grinned. "You see we're called the S-Team, names Charlie, the leader. We're the fastest riders in the city, taking out any thugs and goons who think can beat us with speed."

"Tsk." Dynamo scoffed. "Ever caught a guy who could move faster than time?"

"Not at all." Charlie smirked. "But now that you mention it, you and your hedgehog friend are gonna make this chase very interesting."

"Well, might as well try to make this interesting." the newt groaned. "Let's go sonic."

"Right." He nodded as the two sped off with the S-Team following them.

'Run fast little guys, cause I'll be the one who'll catch you two.' Charlie thought with a grin.

Sonic ran as fast as possible while Dynamo ran so fast time slowed to a crawl, walking around obstacles and moving at a leisurely pace. The S-Team behind the two as they were reving up their engines.

"Haha, looks like it's going to be the rush hour." Sonic chuckled with a grin, enjoying the thrill of running from fast opponents.

Dynamo smirked as he reached a blockade. Moving the police officers around and also moving the cal traps they set so the tires of the cars would flatten, he ran on, letting time resume its course.

The S-Team behind them collided with the spike traps as their tires flattened.

"Wooohohoho! Nice one Dynamo!" Sonic cheered.

"Time disruption, happens when i run a light speed, i come around time slows, i leave time resumes." he said, slowing to a jog.

They heard a loud engine behind them and saw the S-Team leaders car pursuing them. "Well well, looks like the leader doesn't know when to quit." Sonic grinned.

"With flat tires, how?" Dynamo said.

Charlie chuckled with a fierce look. "Sorry little newt, but I had these special tires installed that can withstand the pressure and sharpness of spike traps." He spoke while his tires had a few holes on them, but kept running.

"Huh….impressive." Dynamo spoke with a small grin.

"Now I'll show you why they call me the speed star." Pulling a lever, his engine blasted with roars as Nitro engaged before blasting at new high speeds and passed the two mobians, moving over 500 mph.

"Show off." the two said.

Charlie laughed. "The only way they can beat me now, is if they go super sonic!"

Behind him, Sonic and Dynamo caught up to him, but they past him with a streak behind them as the wind shattered around them.

"What?!" the man yelled, as they ran past him and left him in the dust. "A Sonic Boom. They were moving faster than the speed of sound…"

"Hahahaha! The reaction on his face!" Dynamo laughed.

Sonic grinned before they were moving fast at a cliff. "Dynamo!"

"Aw shit." he said as they ran off the cliff, tumbled down the ledge and somehow plunged into some sort of body of water.

The two sunk to the bottom as they blinked at each other. 'Well this is just great…' Dynamo thought. They looked to see a ladder at the end as they tried to run for it, but the water kept them in place.

Dynamo, being a newt, could easily swim. He pointed at his tail for Sonic to grab on. Sonic grabbed his tail as the amphibian swam to the surface. He pulled Sonic out of the water as he climbed out while his friend coughed some water out.

"You alright Sonic?" Dynamo asked.

"Yeah...I'll live." Sonic grinned softly at his friend.

The two breathed for as second before both collapsed. "And now maybe, a nap." Dynamo said as he felt fatigue set in.


End file.
